The Holiday Season?
by charz.the.manga.alchemist
Summary: Brand new holidays are being introduced to the people of Amestris, starting with Eastern HQ. Most people get into it, but one person gets the hang of it eventually. Better then it sounds. Rated to be safe.
1. Children's Day

**Helloz! You know how really early on, I said I would try to make fanfics about holidays? Well, this is a really late one.  
This one is about Kodomo No Hi, or Children's Day in Japan. This happens on May 5th. nearly all the stuff that's in this fic is what happens on Kodomo No Hi, but not actually like this. So... Yeah.**

**ENJOY AND R&R!!! Lol.**

* * *

Edward and Alphonse hastily walked towards the large doors of Eastern HQ, where Ed had to give a report to Colonel Roy Mustang.

"Damn it, Al. Hurry up! I'm already late enough as it is." Edward said, barging straight through the front gates.

"I'm going as fast as I can, brother!" Al replied, following close behind.

As they walked, Ed looked at the large flag pole that stood in a bed of colourful flowers. He looked up to the top, and noticed that instead of the Amstrean flag flying, there were 3 different coloured and sized fish. There was a huge black one, a small blue one, and a middle-sized red one.

Ed stopped to stare at them, as Al did as well.

"What do you think that's about?" Ed asked, still looking at the fish.

"I have no idea, but I bet I know who might..." Al replied, walking up the front steps, clanking with each step.

Ed sighed. "I hate it when you're right sometimes, Al."

* * *

Later, Edward and Alphonse both arrived at Mustang's office door. Ed sighed, but knocked anyway.

"Come in." Came a voice from inside.

Al opened the door as Ed poked his head inside. Ed's mouth dropped to the floor, and not because everyone in the room was wearing a traditional Kimono from Japan. It was because Roy was actually smiling for once and Riza wasn't in her uniform, had her hair down, and DIDN'T have her gun at her waist.

"What the HELL is going on here?" Ed demanded, Al walking up behind him.

"And Lieutenant Hawkeye, you look really pretty." Al added after Ed had finished.

"Why thank you, Alphonse." Riza replied, smiling at him. "And the reason why we're all dressed like this, is because the Fuhrer decided we should start celebrating holidays from different countries. So, this is from Japan. Happy Kodomo No Hi!" She explained, nearly yelling at the end.

Ed just stared, wide-eyed, at everyone in the room because of what they were all wearing.

Roy's Kimono was pure black with a black Hakama, and a white Obi. Riza's Kimono was pink with white and brown cranes, and a baby pink Obi. Everyone else's were basically the same the same as Roy's.

"Can you please stop staring for ONE minute, Fullmetal?" Roy asked, frowning at him.

"Can you shut up for ONE minute, Bastard?" Ed replied, trying to mimic Roy.

"God! You two are like bickering children!" Riza interjected, making two two men stop speaking.

Roy coughed. "Thank you, Lieutenant. Anyway, 'Kodomo No Hi' means 'Children's Day' and the 'Koi', or Carp, outside are to represent a family. The black one represents the father, as the red one does the mother and the blue one does the child." Roy explained.

Havoc stepped forward and smiled. He was holding a small box behind his back and Ed wanted to see what it was. Ed leaned left and right to see, but Havoc kept moving it away.

"Havoc. Stop being an idiot." Roy commanded, using his 'Military' tone.

"Okay, here you go, Boss." Havoc cheerfully said, giving the box to Edward and pulling out another one for Al.

Ed didn't wait very long to start ripping open the small box, which was a Children's Day present.

He looked surprised when he found that the present was a name tag. When he pulled it out of the box, he immediately dropped it and went red with anger. The name tag said "Hi. My name is: NOT A SHORTY.", written in Havoc's barely legible writing.

"Here, Edward. This one's from the Colonel and I." Riza said, handing Ed a large box with colourful wrapping on it.

Ed calmed down and hurriedly opened it, saying thank you. He took the lid off the box and discovered that it was a Kimono. He took it out and saw it was a black Kimono with a black Hakama, like Roy's. But it also had a red Haori, and it had the Flammel near the join in the middle.

"How... How did you get this?" Ed asked, very surprised someone would work this hard on something for him.

"Well, we bought the Kimono and Haori, but I sewed the Flammel on there. Do you like it?" Riza said, putting a hand on Edward's shoulder.

"It's great! Thank you!" Ed replied happily. "What did you get?" He said, turning to Al.

"I got a can opener from Havoc, and a helmet-thing from the Colonel and Lieutenant Hawkeye." Al replied, showing Ed the things he got.

"That helmet, Alphonse, is called a Kabuto. The ancient Samurais of Japan used to wear them." Roy explained.

"Well, thanks you guys. This is really great." Ed commented.

"I'm glad you think that. Come on. We have other stuff to do." Riza said, motioning to them to move along.

Ed was about to walk by with his box, when Roy stopped him in his tracks.

"I think you should go change, don't you?" Roy smirked, pushing Ed off in another direction.  
Ed snarled at Roy, before walking into a room and closing the door.

* * *

As soon as mostly everyone had filled in, Ed and Al walked in behind them. Ed was wearing his Kimono and Haori, while Al was wearing his Kabuto.

"Hey, Miss Hawkeye? This feels weird because it's all loose and... Yeah. Is it supposed to feel like that?" Ed asked, tugging at his sleaves.

"Yes, they are, now come here. I have something for you to try." Riza said, handing Edward a piece of food.

He looked at it for a second, wondering what it was. Then he gave up and shoved it all in his mouth at once.

"So, what do you think?" Roy asked with a smirk.

Edward turned green, ran to the nearest bin and spat every little bit of it out. He finished and turned back to Roy and Riza, disgust printed all over his face.

"Oh my GOD! What the hell WAS that?" Ed asked, wiping his tongue on his sleave.

"That was a trditional dish served on this day in Japan. Mochi rice cakes, which is pretty much just rice balls, wrapped with an oak leaf and filled with red bean jam." Riza explained, watching Ed turn green again.

"Would you like to try something else, then?" Riza asked, handing Ed something else.

"NO! Not before I know what it is!" Ed yelled, batting Riza's hand away.

"Fine, you big baby. It's called Chimaki. It's a kind of sweet rice paste, wrapped in a bamboo leaf. Now are you going to try it?" Riza said, handing the Chimaki to Ed again.

"Okay then. I'll try it..." He mumbled, taking the small item from Riza's hand and slowly putting it in his mouth.

He chewed it, and started smiling.

"That wasn't too bad." Edward said, licking his fingers.

* * *

After everyone finished eating and socializing, Roy clapped his hands very loudly, getting peoples attention.

"Okay everyone, time for the last activity!" Roy shouted as everyone formed a circle.

"Wait, why are we doing this?" Alphonse asked, looking around.

"Because, this is where we have to sing." Riza replied, almost jumping with joy.

"Wow, I didn't realize you liked singing that much." Roy said, astonished.

Everyone, including Ed and Al, formed a circle and started clearing their throats. Riza and Roy walked around the circle, handing out bits of paper with the song on it. On the top of the paper it said: Song – Sei Kurabe, by Nakayama Shinpei. (The music sounds a bit like a Christmas tune)

"Okay. I'll play the music once so you know what it sounds like. After that, just do your best." Riza said over the dull roar of people.

She leaned over and pressed play on the small tape recorder beside her. The music coming out, indeed, sounded like a Christmas tune. Everyone listened closely so they could get it right the first time. Even Edward listened intently.

When the music stopped, Riza rewinded it and said "Well, let's get started!"

The music started and everyone, including Roy, Edward and Alphonse, started singing their best.

_Hashira no kizu wa ototoshi no  
__gogatsu itsuka no Sei-Kurabe  
Chimaki tabe-tabe nii-san ga  
hakatte kureta sei no take  
Kinou kurabe-rya nan no koto,  
yatto haori no himo no take._

When they all finished singing, everyone applauded themselves and filled back out again.

Roy walked up to Edward and put a hand on his shoulder. "So, what did you think of Children's Day?" Roy asked, genuinely smiling.

"It was... Fun." Ed replied, a big grin on his face.

"Well, that's good. Now go on, Alphonse is already outside." Roy said, pushing Ed out the door, laughing all the way.

* * *

As Edward and Alphonse waved goodbye to Roy and Riza, they admired their gifts.

"That was great, wasn't it, brother?"Al asked, looking down at Ed.

"To tell you the truth..." Ed started, before bursting out in laughter. "That was the first, and best, celebrtion of Children's Day I've ever had!"

"Glad to hear that, brother." Al replied and continued walking in silence.

As they both walked, Ed kept giggling to himself, because of Roy's terrible singing, and because he got photos of Roy with a face full of food.

_'Oh, the things I could do with them...'_ Ed thought evily, already planning to post them around Eastern Headquarters.

* * *

**So, what did you think? I don't really like it, but that's because I did it within about 3 hours... I'll try and keep doing Holiday fics if you want me to... I might post a pic or 2 of Roy, Riza, Ed and Al on DeviantArt later on.  
Anyway, Happy Belated Kodomo No Hi!!! =D**


	2. Independence Day

**Hi! It's Charz again! Here's another holiday that you should know, 'Independence Day'! Hopefully what I wrote is correct and if it's not, please tell me. I had to look up all about it, since I live in Australia.**

**ENJOY AND R&R!! Lol.**

* * *

Roy sighed as he hung the yellow, green and white streamers above his office door. The chair he was standing on wobbled as he did, but he continued his work.

"Do you need any help, sir?" Riza called out, standing in the opposite doorway, leaning on the frame.

"No thanks, Lieutenant. Not right now." Roy replied, turning his head to face her.

But just as he did, Roy's chair wobbled a little too much and fell backwards. Roy ended up on the floor, surrounded by the streamers he was putting up. He grunted as he got up, grabbing the streamers and setting them down on a near-by table.

"Are you okay, sir?" Riza asked, walking over to him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. But these streamers aren't." Roy said, looking at the tattered bits of yellow, green and white.

He sighed as he walked through the wide double-doors and down the hallway, all the way thinking 'This new holiday thing is going to be a pain in the ass...'

* * *

Edward stomped up the stairs with Alphonse close behind.

"Friggin' ass." Ed fumed. "Why did Mustang have to call me in on my **DAY OFF**?!"

"It must've been important if he called you in today." Al sighed.

Ed burst through the doors and immediately noticed something different.  
The halls were lined with green, white and yellow streamers and the same colour balloons were everywhere. And no one was there.

"Hello? Anyone home?" Ed called out, walking into a table.

"Ouch! Since when was that there?!" He yelled, knocking over the table and whatever was on it.

"There's a note." Al said, picking up a small piece of paper. "It's for you."

Ed took the paper and read it. After a few seconds, he screwed it up and started walking out the door.

"C'mon Al. We have to be somewhere." Ed called back to Al, who just noticed he was gone.

* * *

"When, in my hour and a half of waiting, are they going to show up?" Roy grumbled.

"They'll be here soon, sir." Riza replied, handing him a plastic cup.

* * *

"This must be the place" Edward said, searching for anyone he knew.

"Well, it certainly looks like something's going on." Al said, looking at the decorations in the trees.

The trees were covered from head to toe in green, white and yellow paper and streamers and the same coloured balloons were everywhere.  
Ed and Al walked down a winding path, lined with the streamers, and came to a large group of people.

"Hey, I know these people." Ed noticed, "They're all from East HQ."

"That's right, Fullmetal." Came a voice from behind Ed.

He turned and came (Nearly) face-to-face with the Ass himself, Roy Mustang. He smirked, while Ed got even angrier.

"What do you want with me, on my day OFF?" Ed asked, his voice dripping with scepticism.

"Well, lucky for you, you don't have to do any work today anyway." Roy replied, "The Fuhrer introduced another holiday."

"Well, what's this holiday?" Al asked, as Riza walked up behind him.

"This holiday is called 'Independence Day' and it's celebrated in America." Riza explained, "It celebrates how the country broke off from the United Kingdom."

"Wow, Ms. Hawkeye. You must study these things a lot." Ed and Al commented.

"I have to because he doesn't." Riza replied, pointing to Roy."

Roy coughed while the rest laughed.

"You boys go enjoy yourselves. And don't drink any of the alcohol!" Riza shouted to the brothers as they walked off, into the crowd.

"I hope they don't get into trouble..." Roy mumbled.

"Why not, sir?" Riza asked, curious.

"Because, then I'd have to fill out more paperwork than I have to!" Roy replied, smirking.

Riza sighed at the idiocy of her boss.

* * *

About an hour and an ungodly amount of drinks later, Ed was stumbling around like a drunken idiot, which he was.

"Wow, that kid can hold his drink well." Roy mumbled, grabbing another cup off a table.

"What do you mean, sir?" Riza asked, trying to swipe the drink off him, and failing.

"If most people here had the same amount of drinks he's had, they'd be passed out in a park somewhere." Roy explained. "I'm surprised he's still walking, if just barely..."

"Oh well. We better get these fireworks going. You do that, and I'll play the music." Riza sighed and got out of her chair.

Roy nodded and walked off in the opposite direction.

* * *

"Brother, we should go home." Al suggested, holding on to Ed's shoulder.

"Why? I can tell tha' sumfing big 's gonna happen soon..." Ed slurred, walking towards a park bench.

Suddenly, there were loud banging noises, and there were 'ohh's and 'ahh's heard from the crowd. Al looked up and saw that fireworks were exploding.

"I guess you were right, brother." Al mumbled, as Ed looked up as well.

"Heh, of course I was right! Who do you fink I am...?" Ed said, puffing out his chest.

"You're an idiot sometimes..." Al sighed, watching the fireworks in the sky.

The Amestrian Anthem played as people sang along with the music.  
Ed tried to sing, and was pretty alright, considering he was flat off his face.

* * *

After the fireworks and the Anthem finished, mostly everyone went home. Only Ed, Al, Roy and a few others stayed.  
Ed nearly kept falling asleep, so Al decided to take him home. Until he ran into Roy.

"Hey, Alphonse. Do you want me to carry Edward instead of you?" Roy asked, looking up at Al's helmet.

"If you want to, I suppose." Al agreed, handing him his brother. "Just don't drop him, ok?"

"I'll be fine, you don't need to worry." Roy said, giving a sleeping Ed a piggy-back ride.

"How many times have I heard that before...?" Al sighed, walking ahead of Roy.

A short while later, Ed woke up a little. He looked around and noticed that he was being carried.

"Al, why are you so soft?" Ed asked, half-dazed.

"I'm not Al, you goof." Roy replied.

"Mustang? Why are you carrying me? I don't wanna be carried by you." Ed complained but still too asleep to do anything.

"So, what did you think of Independence Day?" Roy asked kind of avoiding the question.

"It was good, until I had those drinks." Ed said, "Than it got a whole lot better."

"That's something that I'd probably say." Roy chuckled.

The two walked in silence, apart from Ed making the odd remark and Roy chuckling at it.

Roy noticed something different about Ed though, but he couldn't quite figure it out.

* * *

"Hey, this is our stop, sir." Al called back to Roy, who was still carrying a half-conscious Edward.

Roy walked up the front steps and gave Ed back to Alphonse. He said goodnight, and waved to Roy as he walked back down the stairs and along the street.

It was then that Roy figured out what was different about Ed. He noticed that he actually started to enjoy Ed's company, rather than try to reject it.  
Roy smiled and in his mind, pushed Ed up from 'Totally annoying and I can't stand him or his bullshit' to 'Not so bad, but still annoying'.

"This new holiday thing might not be that bad after all." Roy sighed, looking up at the moon.

* * *

**TA-DA!! Gomen, I couldn't get it out before Independence Day. Oh well. Happy (belated) Independence Day!**


	3. Authors note D: SO SORRY!

Hello, loyal readers! (yeah right...)

I'm sorry for not updating, but my computer is being a freakin' retard(meaning: lost everything, including all of my anime and fanfiction that I'd been working on!) and I had school assignments and crap like that.  
BUUUUUT! It's now school holidays, so I can maybe find some inspiration and update more often until school comes back on!

The next time I update, I will give you TWO CHAPTERS!!!! All for the price of $19.99! (Just kidding! :D )  
But, yeah, I'm gonna add two chapters instead of just one. That's my present for making you wait so long for only one chapter... 


	4. Teen Read Week

**Sorry I haven't updated for a long time... But on the bright side, this is the first out of two chapters that I've uploaded today! Yay for actual accomplishment!  
This holiday is Teen Read week, a holiday celebrated in a few countries on the 18th of Sep to help encourage teenagers to read more than just magazines!**

* * *

Edward sat in Roy's office, waiting for said Colonel to get back.

"How long do I have to wait to hand in a simple bloody report?" He mumbled after an hour, fiddling with the sheets of paper in his lap.

"You don't HAVE to wait, but that'd be better than having to chase after you for it." Roy commented as he opened his large oak doors, smirking at the boy sitting on his couch.

"Shut it, Colonel kiss-ass." Ed retorted, throwing the papers roughly onto Roy's desk.

"Well, that's a new one." Roy said, picking up the papers and flipping through them.

Ed sat back down on the couch, waiting for Mustang to say something, no doubt about his height.  
They sat in silence for about fifteen minutes before Ed spoke up.

"I gave you the stupid report, can I leave now?" Ed complained, kicking at the nearest hard object, which was a coffee table.

He kicked it with his automail leg and, just after realizing his mistake, the leg he kicked on the table splintered and fell off. The table fell to the side with a loud clunk with everything on it sliding off.

"You're gonna pay for that, I hope you know." Roy smirked from behind the paper he was reading.

Edward sighed and started to stare out the window opposite where he was sitting.

* * *

"Oh, one more thing." Roy spoke up after half an hour of silence.

He pulled open his desk draw and started digging around in it. Edward began to wonder what he was looking for, when Roy pulled out, to Ed's surprise, a thick leather-back book.

"A new holiday has sprung up again, and it's only for teenagers. So, here you go." Roy explained and handed Ed the book.

"And… What's the holiday this time?" Ed asked with no enthusiasm whatsoever.

"Teen read week." Roy replied. "I knew that you'd actually enjoy this one."

"But Mustang, I did-" Ed started before Roy cut in.

"You can leave now, Fullmetal." Roy said behind his new sheet of paper.

Ed stood and left the room, closing the door quietly. Roy sat in the silence for a few minutes.

"Wow. For once Edward didn't slam the door." Roy mumbled as he signed a piece of document.

* * *

Alphonse heard Ed walk inside and close the door to their apartment. Al walked to the hallway and peeked out, to see Edward walking towards him.

"Hey, Al." Ed said, walking past Al and sitting on his bed, looking at his book.

"Hey brother, whatcha got there?" Al asked, pointing to the green object in his hands.

Ed handed the book to his brother, who took it and read the title.

"Folk Stories of the World." Al read out loud. "What kinds of stories do you think will be in here?"

"Only one way to find out, I 'spose…" Ed replied, Al handing the book back to him.

He opened it to the contents page, which had different countries listed and under each country and different stories under each one. Ed read down the page until he stopped on a certain story.

"Hey Al, wanna hear a story?" Ed asked when Al turned to look at him.

"Sure. What story is it?" Al replied as he sat in front of his brother on the floor.

"This one's called 'The story of Icarus and Daedalus'. It's from Greece." Ed said as he flipped to the right page and started reading.

"Among all those mortals who grew so wise that they learned the secrets of the Gods, none was more cunning than Daedalus…"

* * *

A few days later, Ed had read the one story that many times, the pages started to wear.

"Brother, have you read any of the other stories in that book?" Al asked, walking in to the living room, where Ed sat.

"I've read one or two of them, but this one just intrigues me more than the others." Ed replied, still reading.

Al shrugged and left Ed to his book.

As Edward read, a realisation came into his mind. He quickly jumped up, ran into the kitchen and grabbed a pen. He ran back and started circling and writing things on various pages and paragraphs.

* * *

A week later, back in Roy's office, Roy sat in silence, staring blankly at a wall. Until, that is, Ed opened the door and shut it behind him like a normal person. Roy looked up to see him standing at the front of his desk.

"It's been a week, so here's the book back." Ed simply said, placing the book on top of the paper Roy was writing on, turned and started walking back toward the door.

"Wait." Roy said, making Ed turn back to him. "How many stories did you read?"

"Just one…" Edward replied with a hint of… Sadness? Roy didn't know until Ed had already walked out of the room and closed the door quietly.

Roy stared at the book in front of him for a bit, before picking it up and looking at the contents.  
He scrolled down through all the countries and all the stories, until he stopped on a certain one. It had a star drawn in pen next to it.

"The story of Icarus and Daedalus, huh?" Roy thought out loud as he turned to the page.

When he saw the first page of the story, he was surprised.  
The page was creased to hell, a corner was torn out and the entire page was covered in scribbles and notes. He flicked through the other pages of the story, and they were all like this.

He read through some of the notes, until he came to a paragraph that was circled in black, had a line coming from it and two words next to it in red pen.

_Déjà Vu?_

Roy wracked his brain to try and think of where he'd heard that paragraph before.

"Icarus, thrilled with the power of flight, ignored his father's warnings and flew too close to the sun. The wax that bound his wings melted and he was sent plummeting to his doom…" Roy read the sentences, trying to think.

Suddenly, he sat up straight.

"That's what he said to that girl… Rose, when they went to investigate that 'Sun God' fellow…" He remembered, continuing to read the small notes and scribbles in the margins of the pages.

He flicked back to the first page, to find a note that he missed.  
It was written very small, and very close to the edge of the page. It had an arrow coming from it, pointing to the third paragraph.

"Remind you of someone?" Roy read, as he skimmed through the object of the note.

_Little by little, he gathered a store of feathers great and small. He fastened them together with thread, moulded them with wax and so fashioned to great wings like those of a bird. When they were done, Daedalus fitted them to his own shoulders, and after one or two efforts, he found that by waving his arms he could winnow the air and cleave it, as a swimmer does the sea. He held himself aloft, wavered this way and that with the wind, and at last, like a great fledging, he learned to fly._

Under the first note, there was another.

"We learned to fly, but left the nest too early." Roy saw, and realised that these were about their act of Human Transmutation.

He didn't want to read the other notes, so he went straight to the end of the story.  
On the very last page, the end of the story only came halfway down the page. There was a note below it.

_To Roy,_

_This story really opened up my eyes. I now realize the extent to what I've done to myself, my brother and everyone I love. It makes me feel like a horrible person._

_But, this story gives me even more motivation to right what I've done wrong._

_Thank you._

Roy closed the book and put it back in his desk drawer, thinking of what he'd done.

* * *

Ed sat on a chair in his room, thinking "I wonder if I made Mustang feel bad..."

* * *

**Lol, go Ed!! Hope you enjoyed!**


	5. Halloween

**Yay for more accomplishment! This holiday is Halloween, the holiday celebrated on 31st of Oct in the United States where kids walk around to random peoples houses and ask for free candy. It's pretty fun, when they don't slam the door in your face...**

* * *

"I'm coming! Just wait a minute!" Edward yelled to the person knocking loudly on his front door as he walked through his small apartment.

He got to the wooden door and was surprised when he opened it.  
It was Roy Mustang and Riza Hawkeye, standing against the late sunset. Ed thought they looked slightly sinister in the bright orange light.

"Okay, why are you two here?" Ed asked suspiciously, as Roy and Riza wore the same ambitious smiles.

"Do you have enough time to make a scary-but-not-too-scary costume before the sun goes down?" Roy asked.

"Yeah, of course I can. Why do you want me to though?" Ed replied, looking from Roy, to Riza, and back again.

"Another holiday…" Roy and Riza said simultaneously.

"What is it now…?" Ed sighed.

"This one's called Halloween. It's a holiday for children and teens, if they want to." Riza explained, Roy nodding a few times.

Edward sighed, turned around and slammed the door in their faces.

"Do you think he'll co-operate, sir?" Riza asked, putting a hand on the gun in her holster.

Roy didn't reply. He had a feeling that he would.

* * *

"Hey Al, do you want to celebrate another random holiday?" Ed asked, walking in the room where Al sat in an armchair.

"Sure, what is it?" Alphonse replied, putting down the book he was reading.

"It's 'Halloween'. I dunno what it's for though, but we have to make scary-but-not-too-scary costumes." Ed yelled back, walking into another room and dragging out a bag of scrap metals and materials they never used.

"I _knew_ this would come in handy one day…" Ed mumbled, looking through the bag as Al watched over his shoulder.

* * *

Roy stood at the Elric's front door for about half an hour, before it finally opened. Roy had to keep in a burst of laughter at what Ed wore.

He had a pair of yellow, fuzzy kitten ears in top his head and whiskers drawn in black pen in his face. He wore yellow fluffy gloves that resembled cat paws and behind him, a long yellow tail came out from under his jacket.

"What are you supposed to _be_? A cute little kitty?" Roy giggled while Ed glared daggers at him.

"I'm supposed to be a Chimera, but Al took over making my costume." Ed replied, obviously pissed.

"I'm sorry, brother, but you look SO CUTE!" Al replied, walking out the small, apartment door.

Roy gasped a little at what Al looked like.

Al's costume was simple, but effective. Ed threw some red paint at him, making it look like blood splatters. He also held a tall, but obviously fake, executioners axe.

"Nice job with your costume, Alphonse." Roy said, impressed.

"Um, Brother did most of it, since I did most of his costume." Al replied, looking over to Ed, who was fiddling with the furry paws.

"Right. If you two are ready, let's go." Riza said, leading the way down the stairs while the others followed.

The group walked down the street until they stopped.

"Okay, boys, which house?" Roy said, motioning to the houses surrounding them.

"What do you mean 'which house'?!" Ed said in surprise to Roy's question.

Riza explained everything to them, once again, and gave them a small bag each.

"So, all we have to do is walk up to someone's house, say 'trick or treat' and they give us candy?" Ed asked in disbelief, As Riza nodded.

Smiling, Ed and Al walked up to their first house and knocked on the door.

"Trick or treat!" They said together when an elderly woman opened her front door.

"Oh, look at you two. All dressed up for Halloween?" The woman said, the brothers nodding.

"Well, I think you deserve something special. Wait a second for me…" The woman said, turning away for a moment before opening the door and giving Ed and Al a handful of candy each.

"Happy Halloween, boys." The woman said, closing her door.

"Happy Halloween!" They replied.

Ed and Al turned and walked back to Roy and Riza, who were waiting at the end of the elderly woman's driveway.

"So, are you having fun yet?" Roy asked, getting an enthusiastic response from the boys.

"Well, on to the next house, then." Riza said, walking to the house next door.

* * *

By the end of the night, Edward and Alphonse filled their bags, and then some.

After they had their fill of Trick-or-treating, Roy and Riza walked them home.

When they walked in the door, Ed immediately started taking off his 'Chimera' costume. He tugged on the ears as hard as he could, but they wouldn't come off.

"Al, these ears won't come off!" Ed grunted, pulling on the ears as hard as he could without causing himself pain.

"Maybe the glue was still wet when you put them on…" Al replied, looking quizzically at the ears.

"I don't care, just get them off!" Ed said, still tugging on the ears.

Ed sat on the floor of the lounge room, defeated by a pair of cheap, plastic cat ears. He sat with his legs crossed and hands on the ground in front of him. Seeing the chance, Roy whipped out a small camera and snapped some photos of the young alchemist.

"Sorry about your… inconvenience, but we best be leaving." Roy said quickly, grabbing Riza by the sleeve and getting a very disapproving look.

"Oh okay then. See you when I have to hand in my next report…" Ed mumbled from the floor.

"Yeah… See ya then." Roy said, walking calmly out the door.

"I bet you ANYTHING, that bastard just took pictures of me in my… state." Edward said to Al, who promptly agreed.

* * *

The next day at Eastern HQ, there were laughs and 'aww's coming from Roy Mustang's office.

"Look how cute he is!" Hughes said, grabbing the picture of Edward in his 'Chimera Kitty' costume. "He's almost as cute as my darling Elysia!"

Hughes then took out a photo of his daughter and compared it to the one of Ed.

Roy smirked as everyone around him admired the many pictures of their Halloween night.

* * *

**Lol, Halloween IS fun! Please review!**


	6. Christmas

**Hi y'all! here's another holiday fic for you, and there'll be another coming in less than a week! Thank goodness it's holidays, otherwise I'd NEVER get all these done... Lol. Enjoy this Christmas story.  
**

* * *

"Hey Al, come here! I need to show you something!" Ed called out through the small apartment.

"What is it, brother?" Al replied just as loudly, walking through the doorway and into the living room.

He stared in awe at the large Christmas tree that stood in the corner of the room.  
The branches were filled with sparkling baubles, shimmering tinsel, cute ornaments and flashing fairy lights.

"Wow, it's beautiful!" Al gasped, looking to the top of the tree, where an angel dressed in white stood.

"Hey, give me some credit." Ed said with a smirk, hitting Al on the arm.

"But, I didn't doubt you!" Al defended, hitting Ed back.

"Okay, okay. Well, I'll be back soon." Ed said, heading to the front door.

"Wait, where are you going?" Al asked, walking behind Ed.

"I just need to get a few things, okay? I won't be long, so just stay here." Ed replied, opening the door.

Al stood back and watched Ed walk outside before closing it again.

* * *

After spending about two hours untangling tinsel and lights, sorting out ornaments and finding all the baubles he knocked off his table, Roy had finally finished putting up and decorating his Christmas tree.

"Ah… Finished. I deserve a Scotch for doing this." Roy complimented himself, admiring his work.

He walked over to his liquor cabinet and pulled out a glass and a decanter. As soon as he started filling the glass, a knock resounded through the silent house. He sighed as he put the decanter down and walked through the house. Another knock was heard, only louder.

"I'm coming! Hold on!" He yelled, walking faster to the door.

He got to the large oak doors and opened one of them, revealing no one. He grunted and slammed it shut.

As he heard Roy's footsteps get further away, Edward couldn't help but laugh at his stupidity.

"Maybe I should get back to what I was SUPPOSED to be doing…" He muttered as he walked away, still giggling to himself.

* * *

"Next please." The cashier announced in a very bored, monotone voice.

Ed walked up to the counter and took the items out of his bag and placed them on the counter.  
She quickly scanned them through and gave them back to him in a cheap plastic bag.

"Good. I got what I need, now I just have to-" Ed started, before he saw a familiar face look over to him.

Ed tried to hurry out the front doors, but the man caught up with him.

"Good morning, Hughes…" Ed sighed as Maes put a hand on his shoulder.

"How'ya doing, Ed? Are you doing Christmas shopping?" Maes asked, trying to peek in to Ed's plastic bags.

"Maybe, what's it to you?" He replied, annoyed, pulling the bags away from the man.

"Hey. I was only asking." Maes said, shrugging. "Well, I've got shopping of my own to do."

"I'll see you around then." Ed said, walking away and waving behind him, as Hughes did the same.

As he walked out the doors of the shop, he looked into his bags. Seeing that he had everything he needed, Ed hastily walked down the street towards the large apartment block.

* * *

'The Christmas parties here are always good. But I could be at home on Christmas Day sleeping or something…' Roy thought as he accepted yet another gift from a random girl.

The room was filled with tinsel and other Christmas-ey stuff, while everyone gave presents to others, ate, drank and was happy.  
Roy sat on his crappy plastic chair and stared out the window at the falling snow. As he did, he spotted something out of the corner of his eye: A figure in red and a large figure following him. Just as they disappeared from his sight, there was a loud banging on the door.

"I'll get it…" Riza said in his ear, which made him jump a mile high.

'Since when was she there…?' Roy thought as Riza opened the door and welcomed in whoever it was.

He continued to stare out the window, until Riza came over to him again.

"Sir," She said over the music, "Another person wants to give you a Christmas present. They're around the corner, waiting for you."

Roy sighed as he got up out of his chair, which nearly toppled over as he did so.  
He somehow avoided bumping into anyone as he made his way across the room, and finally got through.

'I hope it's not another girl trying to go out with me…' Roy thought as he turned the corner, to find Ed standing there, with a red parcel in his hands.

Roy stared into Ed's eyes, as Ed did the same. They stood in silence for nearly five minutes, before Ed spoke up.

"Ahem… Merry Christmas." Ed said plainly, handing Roy his present and looking down.

Roy took it, examining how it was nearly completely covered with sticky tape. He looked at the tag, which said:_ To Roy, Well… Here you go_.

"Well, are you going to open it or what?!" Ed yelled, making Roy nearly drop his gift.

He started tearing the paper off, before going nuts at it, because it was impossible to open. He tore the whole thing in half, revealing what was inside; a pair of black gloves.

"I thought you needed a new pair of gloves, since the ones you normally wear are starting to wear out." Ed explained as Roy tried them on.

He looked on the back of his right hand, and noticed that it had his transmutation circle he used to make flames. He snapped his fingers and made a small flame dance in his hand.

"They're just what I needed. Thank you, Edward!" Roy complimented, happy about his present.

"Uh… You're welcome. Merry Christmas." Edward replied before walking past him and back into the main room.

Roy stood in the empty hallway, staring at his new gloves and wondering what the hell would make Ed act that way.

* * *

It was nearing the end of the party when people started to leave, or pass out from too much alcohol. Edward was the exception.

He had somehow gotten his hands on an entire bottle of wine and downed nearly the whole lot. He was now stumbling around the room, complaining about how Santa didn't get him anything this year.

"Santy Claus iz such a lazy baaasterd, dat he couln' even stop a' mah house to drop off one lousy present!" Edward ranted to a random person, before they walked away and out the building.

"Aww… Santy tinks I've been a baaaad boy…" he sighed, flopping down onto the nearest couch, still holding the wine bottle in his hand.

"Well, I don't think you have been." A voice said.

Ed couldn't make out who it was because it came from behind him. Also because he was flat off his face.

"Whozat? 'S that you, Santy?" Edward mumbled, attempting to turn around.

Roy stood behind Ed, his present in his hands and trying to keep in the burst of laughter that threatened to come out.

"No, Edward. It's Roy." Roy replied, walking to the front of the couch and facing Ed.

"Oh, hey there! Great party, huh?" Ed complimented, waving the wine bottle around and spilling some on the ground.

"Yeah, I 'spose." Roy mumbled, wondering why he was talking to a not-even-half-coherent Ed.

They sat in silence, apart from the occasional outburst or hiccup from Ed.

"Uh… Here's your Christmas present." Roy said suddenly, passing the package to Ed.

"Tank who, Santy Claus!" Ed slurred, taking the present and attacking it, ripping all the paper off of it.

He stared in wonder at his present: About three thick folders, all marked "Top Secret".  
He looked through them as Roy wondered how he could still read in his state.

"Wow! Philosopher's Stone… Stuffs… And stuff. Tank who!" Ed exclaimed, hugging the folders and smiling like a retard.

"I'm glad you like it." Roy smiled, before standing and attempting to pull Ed off the couch.

* * *

After getting Edward back to Alphonse, who was still in the building and waiting for Ed to come to his senses, Roy searched for someone who could figure out his problem.

"What I really want to know, is how a fourteen year old State Alchemist could get past Falman, Hughes, Fuery and Armstrong, get an entire bottle of wine, and do all this without getting caught!!" Roy grumbled, Riza listening to him half-heartedly.

"Well… I, uhh, MAY have helped him…" Havoc said, walking up behind the pair with a guilty expression.

"HAVOC! Why would you do that? One: He's underage and two: it's against the law to provide under eighteens with alcohol." Roy ranted at the man.

"Because he thought that it'd be fun. And it was, for him and the rest of us!" Havoc replied, a big goofy grin on his face.

Roy let him off this time, but thought about the boy for a while.  
He noticed that they've been getting closer with each holiday they've celebrated together.

"I think the holidays in the near future will be getting better and better…" Roy said to himself as he cleaned up the last of the rubbish from the party.

* * *

**Aww... I 3 happy endings... And I 3 when I make Ed get drunk! I've done it twice now! YAYZ! Please R&R.**


	7. Happy New Years!

**OHMIGOSH! I am soo soo SOO sorry I haven't updated in forever! :( :( BUT! I'm doing the 40hr Famine with no sleep, so I'll be able to get A LOT more done! :D :D**

**Anyway, here's the New Years fic. Again, I'm REALLY SORRY! :'(**

* * *

"Hello, and welcome to my home!" Hughes said, happily motioning for everyone to head inside.

"Maes, you don't need to say that since some of us have been here repeatedly." Roy mentioned, walking past him.

"I know, but that was for the people that haven't been here before." Hughes replied, walking in behind Roy and closing the door.

Inside the house was decked out with streamers, balloons and other party materials. But the most noticeable decoration was the large, gold "Happy New Year!" sign that hung across the feature wall.

"Wow... You did better than the Christmas party last year..." Roy complimented, picking up a random glass of punch on the table.

"Thanks Roy. Appreciate it." Hughes replied before turning to a group of people and striking up a conversation.

Roy glanced around the room, taking in all the people and decorations, before heading over to the couch and making himself comfortable.

A few hours later, a loud banging resounded through the abnormally empty house, since everyone was now outside.  
Roy glared at the door from his spot on the lounge, before the knocking erupted again. He sighed and got up, stretching as he did, and shuffling toward the front door.

"We don't want any." Roy said, opening the door and shocking the people standing in the snow.

"Well, Colonel Bastard, I'll take my New Year's presence somewhere else then!" The blonde midget replied, turning away from the raven haired man in the doorway.

"Brother, he was only kidding. Let's go inside!" The armour interrupted, grabbing Edward's arm, preventing him from going anywhere.

"Yeah, yeah, I knew that. C'mon, I'm freezing my ass off." Ed mumbled, pushing past Roy and inside the house.

"Brother, only one more hour until a brand new year!" Alphonse exclaimed, obviously excited.

"Yep, another crappy new year to endure..." Ed replied, taking a gulp from the plastic cup in his hand.

"Brother, are you drinking again?" Al asked, trying to peek into Ed's cup.

"Uhh... No..." Ed replied, feeling his insides warm from the whiskey in his hand.

"You ARE drinking! Remember what happened on Christmas Eve?" Alphonse interrogated, while attempting to steal Ed's cup of alcohol.

"Not really, it's kinda fuzzy..." Ed mumbled, think back to that night and trying to find something important.

"That's right. You can't remember because you were flat off your face!" Al retorted, he and Ed still fighting over the cup.

Eventually, the struggle got too out of hand for the couch, so Ed got up and started to run through the interior of the house, as Al ran after him. But by then, Ed had drunk his entire cup and had discarded it on the nearest table, picking up another cup random cup.

He continued to run through the house and sip his new cup of Brandy, amazingly at the same time, until he turned a corner and ran head-first into a guest. They both fell to the ground, Edward getting soaked with his Brandy.

"Hey, Shrimp-metal, watch where you're going next time!" The guest complained, getting up.

"Hey! It's not my fault that my brother was chasing me!" Ed replied, looking up to see the guest he ran into was none other than Roy Mustang.

Roy held out his hand in a gesture to help Ed up, while Ed, ignoring the gesture, rolled over and pushed himself up.

"Edward, have you been getting into the booze again?" Roy asked, putting his hands on his hips.

"Uhh, maybe. Why do you wanna know?" Ed replied, slurring a few words and leaning against a wall.

"Because, we don't want you to hurt yourself." Roy said, taking a step closer to him.

"Aww... Lookie here, Colonel Cold-hearted Bastard actually cares about me!" Ed slurred sarcastically, before pushing himself from the wall and running down the hallway, stumbling a few times.

"Colonel, I'm sorry, he didn't mean what he said. He isn't think straight be-" Al started, before Roy cut in.

"He's right. People think I don't care for anyone but myself. But I DO care for others. Especially you boys." He started, turning to Al. "I have feelings for both of you like a father has for his children. I feel I have to protect you both from the world, but you're both too grown up."

"Colonel..." Al mumbled, taking a step forward.

"I'm sorry for laying this on you now, but I have to go find Edward." Roy said, starting down the hallway.

Outside, Ed lay in the snowy front yard, staring up at the stars and few clouds. He shivered, but only pulled his jacket tighter around him.

"Fucking jerk..." He muttered, rolling on to his side, facing away from the house.

"You'd say that about me? That's soo sweet." A voice returned from behind him.

"Screw you, asshole." Ed retorted, waving the person away with his automail hand.

"Oh, don't be like that. Come back inside!" Roy said as he walked over and stood in front of Ed's face.

Ed looked up slightly to see that Roy was staring into his eyes. He shivered from the cold, as well as Roy's stare.  
Ed sighed, reluctantly lifting his arm, Roy grabbed it and hoisted him to his feet.

"Hey, Roy," Ed asked, brushing the snow from his jacket, but to no avail. "Why are you out here? You don't like me, so I could freeze to death for all you cared."

As Ed started to walk toward the house, Roy held on to his arm and spun him so he was face-to-face with the blonde.

"I'll tell you why I'm here." Roy sighed. "Edward... You're like a son to me. I do the things I do because I really do care for you."

After saying this, Roy pulled Ed into a hug, much to Ed's dismay. But, eventually, Roy felt a pair of arms wrap around his back, one cold as ice.

"Thank you for telling me that, Roy." Edward whispered, before letting go and walking back in the house.

All Roy could do was look at the screen door and smile.

"C'mon everyone! The countdown is starting!" Hughes called out above the low chatter and started counting.

"Ten! Nine! Eight!" The people chanted, getting ready for the new year ahead.

"So, Edward. Any New Year's resolutions?" Roy asked, putting a hand on the unsuspecting teen's shoulder.

"Only to kick your ass more often!" Ed smirked, punching the man in the arm, causing him to wince.

Roy chuckled to himself as the clock struck twelve and fireworks shot into the sky while everyone cheered 'Happy New Year'.

Ed took a very large swig from the bottle he hid from the Colonel, as Roy watched in shock.

"Happy New Year's, bastards!" Ed shouted, swinging the bottle around.

Roy stole the bottle of alcohol, just before the teen fell to the ground, giggling about something or other.

Roy sighed. He didn't want to be the designated driver. He took many mouthfuls from the glass bottle, and fell next to Edward, also giggling about something.

"Brother, why are you lying in the snow? You'll catch a cold!" Alphonse nagged, awakening his big brother from his deep sleeping.

"But it's so nice down here..." Ed mumbled the reply, rolling over and shoving his face in the freezing snow.

Immediately afterwards, he shot up from the ground, complaining of frostbite on his face. He looked down next to him, and saw a snoring Colonel with a bottle of wine in his hand. He smiled and went inside for a moment, only to come out with a blanket. He threw the blanket half-heartedly over Roy before walking out the side gate.

"Brother, why are you being so nice to Mustang?" Al asked, following behind Ed.

"I'm not too sure..."He replied, making a mental note.

'New Year's resolution: attempt to be nicer to the Bastard.' Ed thought as he walked down the icy street and slipping over many times.

* * *

**Wow... Seemed a hell of a lot longer in Word... :S**


End file.
